


A bit small for research don't you think?

by Lavawing45



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regression isn't a kink!, Autistic Ford Pines, Brief mention of stimming, Canon Divergence, F/M, Headcanon Autistic Character, No Sex, No Smut, Original Autistic Character, So tired while writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: Ford needs a new research assistant, and in turn he also becomes a caregiver. This is post canon, so if your confused check out the episode A Tale of Two Stans. Also the age regression content starts a bit later in the story, so please be patient.
Relationships: Stanford Pines/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Asking Wendy

Now that Dipper wasn't going to be his research assistant, he's going to have to find someone new to fill his place. Lucky for him, a new girl has moved into gravity falls, and she might just be a good candidate. She's 23 and her name is Annabelle, and she's come from Williamsburg va to find a new, more intriguing life

Don't ask how he knew all this, it was a complicated situation. But he knew that she'd be good for the job, she's witty and smart, and she likes DD&MD! Perfect fit to explore the wonders of gravity falls!

But how to ask her without seeming like an absolute creep?

"Wendy!" "Yes mr pines?" "How do I ask someone to be my research assistant wihtout being creepy?" "Um, probably talk to them for awhile first, get to know em a bit yah know? Then you can ask." "Thank you Wendy, have a good rest of your day" "No problem Mr pines!"


	2. Meeting Annabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford decides to try and find Annabelle.  
> Ah btw anytime you see these * with text in the middle, thats a thought, for example. *aw dammit*

But how was he going to find her? Finally he decided to just wander about town, till he finally ran into her at the library. Approaching her table, he quietly settles on the chair infront of her, which he hopes will get her attention, and it does.

"Ah, hello, what brings you to the most secluded table of the library? Most people don't come back here."

"I just came back here to say hello, and give you a formal greeting to the town, the mayor is always busy around this time, so I thought I'd help to make his job easier and greet you myself! My name is Stanford Pines. Whats yours?"

"Annabelle Spite, nice to meet you. Although I don't believe your little trick Stanford Pines, the mayor already greeted me today, so what are you really here for? Do you want my help defeating some monster of sorts, now that your famous little helper went back to California?"

*shit the jig is up*

"Um, well to be honest Annabelle, I was here to hire you yes, I've heard about your talents, and you would be an exceptional research assistant.

"I'm not interested, and before you say anything, I'll tell you why. I moved from my home to here for a reason, and that was to retire, this place has all I could ask for, anomalies and laser tag. I've had a long life already, and im only 23, who would've thought."

"Please! Your the only person other than Stan fit for the job, and he already refused! Wait wait! What if you try it for just three weeks, and if you hate it you can leave. I won't even pester you about it after."

"If I do the three weeks will you shut up now?"

" O-of course! Please just try it, im sure you'll enjoy it more than you think you will!"


	3. Something's off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Annabelle's first day on the job, but is she okay?

She wasn't entirely sure this was the right place, but when she stepped in the door, Stanford was waiting for her. "Ah Annabelle! Welcome to the mystery shack, if you'll just follow me we can head down to the lab." Following Stan, she went down a flight of stairs to the lab, which was surprisingly cold and dark. Normally she kept her lab warm and bright, so this would be a challenge. "Um Stanford, can we maybe turn on some lights, its a bit dark..."

"What? Afraid of a little darkness? It won't hurt to be down here in the dark if you are, by tomorrow, that fear will have disappeared completely!"

"Stanford please turn on some lights or I swear to god im leaving now."

"Okay okay, didn't realize it was that big of a deal. I apologize."

She simply huffed and looked at him expectantly. "So Stanford, what do you want me to do?"

What followed was a surprisingly boring day, mainly filled with writing paper work. "Bye Stanford! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Annabelle, thanks for the help!"


	4. Annabelle seems a bit off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle shows up to work, but she's not being her normal self, whats going on with her?

"Ah Annabelle. Ready for a day of research and adventure?" 

"Sure."

"Annabelle, are you okay? You seem a little.. lackluster today."

"Yeah, im fine Ford, lets just get to work, shall we?"

"Y'know we don't have to go out onto the field today—"

"I said im fine Ford! Lets just get this day overwith."

*Jesus, she prickly today.*

*God did I really just yell at Ford? Lord he's totally going to fire me, what a horrible way to treat a boss, god im being rude.*

"Well alright Annabelle, we'll go out in the field, but please, don't push ypurself today." 

"I won't Ford."

As the day went on, it became increasingly obvious She wasn't at all in the right mindset to do field work, but any mention of stopping would only anger her more. She kept dropping things and seemed very out of tune with her surroundings. Finally Ford decided that enough was enough, and said as such. "But Ford! I want to do field work! Whys you be so mean.."

*wait, why did her words slur like that? Is she okay?*

*Ford's just bein a meanie, I weally ams having fun*

"Annabelle, are you alright? I think maybe we should head back to the shack."

"No! We keeps doin field work, fun stuffs!"

*okay yep, we're definitely heading back to the shack.*

"We can do fun stuff at the shack Annabelle, c'mon lets head back."

"You sures?"

"Definitely. There's alot of cool stuff to do back at the mystery shack, perhaps Stan can show you around." *not before I do a diagnostics test first though*

"Otay. Lets go!"

They got to the mystery shack fairly quickly, and he led her down to lab within seconds. "Why are we's goin to the lab Ford? I thoughts we see shack?"

"We're going to see the shack Annabelle, but first I have to do a little test, okay?"

"No needles?"

"None at all. All I need is for you to sit right here. A funny looking thing will go on your head, is that alright?"

"No hurts? Right?"

"Nope, it shouldn't hurt."

"Okays! Go ahead."

Ford put the thought reading machine on her head, and was hit with a multitude of shocking thoughts, most of which were about confusing things.

*I wonders what Ford is up toos? Would he mind if I called him papa? I likes hot coca. I wans see the shack. Little little little! I wans paci. Hot coca bottle would be nicee. Kittens! Stimmy stim! Hands flappy! Dis thing make weird noise. Loud loud! Meowwww!*

*and thats enough of that for one day..*

"Well Annabelle, how about you go take a nap, I've got some work to do."

"Otays! Nini Fordsy!"

"Um, goodnight."

*god sakes what was that? Pacifiers? Bottles? He was confused about a lot of things nowadays, but this seemed like it was still a bit to far fetched to be normal for most humans.Finally he decided that confused as he was, he was going to have to ask Stan.


	5. Stan's opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford asks Stan about the days events.

"Um Stan?"

"Yeah Ford? Whatcha want?"

"Can we talk about this in private?"

"Um, sure buddy.. kids I'll be back in a second, tell me what happens with ducktective, alright?"

"Sure grunkle Stan!"

"What is it Ford? I kinda like ducktective yah know."

"Um well, its something to do with my new assistant Annabelle, and I don't know if what she did today is normal for your humans behavior in this time. I don't believe it is but, I need your advice."

"Well what did she do? Can't help yah unless you tell me Sixer."

"Well um, from what I've googled, I believe she's regressed but..I don't, I don't know Stan. What do I do? Will she even come to work again after this? I just, im confused Stan, really confused.

"Jesus Sixer, that's not what I was expecting..

"Grunkle Stan, your missing it!"

"Hey Sixer, I promise I'll talk to you about this later, but I really don't want to keep the kids waiting."

"You go ahead Stan, im going to go make sure she's still alright."

"Alright Sixer, be careful. That lab is a danger hazard."

"I will."


	6. Annabelle runs off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford attempts to keep Annabelle with him for the rest of the night, but things don't go to plan.

"Annabelle, how are you?"

"F—Ford? What am I doing here?"

"Annabelle are you alright? You had a bit of a well, slip and I went ahead and put you to bed."

"Shit. Ford forget you saw any of that alright? I fucked up, I'll go pack my stuff."

"Wait Annabelle no! I don't want you to leave and im not firing you, please just stay and listen!"

"No Ford, im sorry. I thought moving here would fix this stupid problem, but it seems to have just made it worse. Goodbye Ford."

"Annabelle listen to me! Im not firing you! Please just stay!"

Annabelle rushes up the stairs, heart beating quick and fast in her chest. She doesn't know where she's going, blindly running out of the shack and into the woods. When she finally stops, she realizes she's lost, and the fear kicks in, throwing her deep back into little space within seconds. "Papa! Papaaaa! Ims scared! Imss scared!" *Wheres am I? I shouldn'ts have lefts, ims scared. I wans papa..* she's crying and sucking in little puffs of air, eventually wearing herself out into exhaustion.

Ford's POV 

*oh god no* 

"Annabelle come back!" He rushes after her, watching her dart out the door and into the woods. "Annabelle! Please!" *fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I going to do?*

He heads the direction she went, hearing her loud cries in the distance. But they soon wear out, and he is forced to go back to the mystery shack. He doesn't know what to do, and the kids can't be allowed to go look for her incase that she was little. Telling Stan was a break of her privacy to being with.

"Ford! What the hell happened out there? Are you alright? Where's Annabelle?"

"Im fine Stan, but Annabelle ran off."

"What direction did she head?"

"Somewhere off into the woods.."

"The Woods!? Its not safe out there Ford, she could get hurt!

"Don't you think i know that Stan? Im terrified for her, she was big when she left, but knowing the state she was in earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if she regressed again. We need to find her stan, quickly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this doesn't seem complete, please bear with me, I finish chapters slowly, and update them in chunks.


	7. How to fix what's been broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford and Stan find Annabelle, but can things ever be the way they were before?

Ford and Stan headed out, their search leading well into the night, before finally they found her in a lone clearing. Ford rushed towards her, turning her gently around to check if she had any injuries before he picked her up and went towards Stan.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she is. Only a few minor cuts we can take care of at the shack. But I fear for her mental state, she seems a bit unstable. But I won't worry about that right now, lets just get her back to the shack."


End file.
